She Will Be Loved
by distorted realities
Summary: REPOST: Took out the lyrics as per FF request. The sorta sequel to Shiver. It's Bug and Lily's turn. Let me know if I should just repost these as chapters in one story.


**Author's Note: **So, I decided to continue. Thanks so much for the encouraging reviews. I actually had a HP idea that I could adopt into a CJ, which I may do later.

**Pairing: **Lily/Bug – again with the whole "Don't Look Behind" I feel so sorry for Bug because Lily really never gives him a SERIOUS chance.

**Summary: **Maroon5 rears its ugly head in its songs in the form of a 'subliminal message' attempt to get couples together. He he he!

**AN2: **If this doesn't sound a lot like Bug (or at all like him, for that matter), sorry. He's a hard character to write. But I figure we don't see a lot of him, so maybe this is his other side. :-D

I'm Mahesh Vijayaraghavensatyanaryanamurthy, but everyone calls me Bug because I work with bugs in the morgue. I just have one thing to say; this is all Jordan's fault! Ever since she and Woody got together, she's been all happy and giddy. I'm not saying I'm not happy about it; I am. They're whole "Mulder-Scully will they or won't they" relationship was beginning to give me a migraine. But everyday since the night at the bar, which Nigel told me about because he can't keep his big mouth shut; she's played that damn Maroon5 CD non-stop. We're all singing the words to every song because WE KNOW THEM ALL!

Okay, now you're thinking "well, it's her fault you know the words, but that's not to big a deal," right? Wrong! One of those songs got to me, damn Woody Hoyt. I blame him for putting the idea into my head; it's his fault I want to tell Lily Lebowski how I feel and through a song no less. I saw Woody's success with Jordan, and well, Lily's a lot sweeter of a woman. Maybe I'll have a chance.

I told all this to Nigel, and he had the audacity to tell me I'm blaming two people now, Jordan and Woody, until I reminded him that they're practically one person anyway. He just walked off, shaking his head. Bastard. Just for that, he gets to help me…if I ever actually get up enough courage. Woody and Jordan, too, since this is all their fault.

I should tell you about Lily, but it's like trying to describe the most perfect specimen you have ever met. She doesn't see me as the creepy guy who likes bugs; she sees me as Bug. She lights up the room every time she walks in; she's pretty much always smiling. She's gorgeous, no doubt. I don't know if most guys would call her a knockout, but she is in my eyes. The first time I saw here, I knew there was something special about her. She has the kindest eyes, and they're representative of her whole spirit. Her hazel (**AN: pure guess**) eyes convey a constant stream of understanding and caring for all those around her. I know that's why Garret made her the grief counselor here.

Ah, Garret. He's my boss and I respect him, but I could have killed him after he broke Lily's heart. When she loves, it's with everything she has. How come he didn't see that? She's not the girl whose heart you break; she's the girl whose heart you cherish forever. She was hung up on him for a while after that, which was very hard for me to watch. You know how she thought Garret paid for the funeral, so that kid, Johnny, could thank the only person who really cared about him. It was me, and I didn't do it all for the kid. I felt sorry for him, but I did it mostly for Lily. It was so hard to see her upset. It's the same reason I went with her to find the kid. I would literally go to the ends of the earth if I could make her smile.

The only doubt in my mind is where I stand in hers. I know I'm her best friend, and I have been since she came back. But after that whole fiasco went her mother and me having to pretend to be her fiancé, the dynamic of our relationship has changed. I thought it was weird she asked me to dance, but who am I to turn the woman of my dreams down? It seemed like something had changed, but I can't put my finger on it. Maybe that's just the change I need to take my shot.

So, here we are two weeks later, and we just cracked this major case. Max has opened Pogue for just us, on a Sunday, to celebrate. I guess this is the chance I've been waiting for. No need to embarrass myself in front of strangers when my friends work so much better. I cornered Woody and Jordan in her office yesterday; luckily they weren't doing anything too disgusting. I sit on that couch in her office, and I don't want to have to be thinking about what's gone on there every time I sit down. I dragged Nigel with me, although I could have done without his protest of 'virgin eyes.' If his eyes are virgin, then I'm the bloody Queen of England. Nevertheless, all the parties agreed to help me. Jordan's become too sunshiny since she and Woody got together, and now she wants everyone to be 'as happy as they are.' That, pathetically, is a direct quote. I say they're still on the honeymoon period. Give them a few more days until their first fight as a couple, and then life will be back to normal.

Anyway, back to me and my tragic love life. Step 1 was accomplished. I sent Lily a copy of the song two days ago with a note that said _you will be loved_. Now I've got to convince Lily to come with us tonight. She said she was tired, but I knew the case had taken its toll on her. It's never easy to find out the grieving family members you've comforted were the ones that killed the person, and Lily takes that especially hard. She wears her heart on her sleeve, which is why I love her.

"Hey Lily," I say, walking into her office, "You really should come out with us tonight. It's just me, Nigel, Garret, Peter, Jordan, and Woody. Low key, friends just hanging out."

"I don't know, Bug," she says, smiling at me. That smile could stop traffic, if it weren't tinged in sadness this time. "I'm exhausted. It's been a long couple of days."

I sit on the corner of her desk and take her hands, "Come on. It will do you good. I really want you there. It wouldn't be right without you. You helped break the case. And you, more than anyone, need to unwind."

"He's right, y'know," Jordan says, coming in as part of plan B if I was having problems getting Lily to agree. "We couldn't have done this without you, and you need to unwind. Being at home by yourself won't do you any good. At least if you get drunk, you're getting drunk with us. We'll take you home and take care of you."

"Guys," Lily says, her resolve is slowly weakening. Time for the final blow.

"Lily-love, you're coming. Bug will drive you, and you have my permission to get completely pissed," Nigel says, also coming into the room.

"You three planned this," Lily accuses, but I can tell she's not really angry. She thinks its sweet that we care about her.

"You can't prove that," Jordan says, grabbing Lily's purse and handing it to me.

"And now you have no choice because I have your purse and it's coming with me," I say walking out the door. I can hear Lily laughing as the walks out of her office to come with me. It sounds like bells ringing, and it's a sound I haven't heard often enough over the past few weeks. Okay, step 2 - check. Time for step 3, which was up to Max. Woody said he had already talked to him and everything was ready.

The drive to Pogue is pretty quiet, except for the radio. Both of us are in our own words. She's still thinking about the case, and I'm freaking out about tonight. I take a little bit longer way to ensure everyone gets there before us so they have time to finish the set up. We get there a little after 6, and everything is set to go down at 6:30. Everyone is sitting around a couple tables pushed together off to the side, and Max brings us drinks. After my 2nd shot in one minute, Max doesn't bring me anymore. I think it's probably a good idea. At that rate, I'd be pissed by 6:15 and that wouldn't help me at all. But that doesn't stop me from wanting to get pissed to make this easier.

At 6:30, Jordan moves over to the CD player on the bar and slips in the Maroon5 CD. "She Will Be Loved" begins to flow out of the speakers and I take Lily's hand.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

"You wanna dance?" I ask, praying that my voice isn't shaking but at the same time knowing it is. This is the song I sent her, and I'm hoping she gets the clue. I had heard her listening to the song and humming the tune for the past two days.

She looks at me and it's like I can see her brain working, connecting the dots. After what I'm sure was only one or two seconds, but felt like one or two minutes, she nods slowly and takes my hand. I lead her to the floor and hold her pretty close. It's her turn to make the next move.

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

She looks me in the eye and says, "You sent me the song." No question at all in there; she knows.

I look her in the eye and answer truthfully, "I did."

She looks down at her feet after that. My head is telling me to let her take the lead, but my heart is telling me to tell her how I feel. Lily always told me to follow my heart.

"Lily," I say, moving my hand off her hip to lift her chin to see her eyes, glassy with tears, "I know we're best friends. I don't want to lose that friendship, but I love you. You're the most amazing woman I have ever met. I'll always be there for you, no matter what, and I'll always love you. But, I also want to be with you. If you don't want to be with me, we can forget this ever happened and I'll still be there for you."

"Bug," Lily says, tears falling down your face. "I know I love you as my friend, but I don't know if I love you as anything more than that…"

Damn, shot down…again. "Okay, Lily. I understand," I say, starting to move away.

"Wait," she says, grabbing my arm, "I wasn't done yet. There was a 'but' in there I didn't get to. But, I would like to take that chance. I'd like to see how things go between us."

WHAT! Did she really just say what I _think _she said?

"My mom said you really loved me, right before she left. And I realized she's right. You do anything you can for me, and you're my best friend. I love you, too, and I realized then that I care about you more than just a friend."

Okay, she did just say what I thought she said. I can't believe she said that.

"Bug," she asks, waving a hand in my face. Oh, damn, I zoned out.

"Huh?" I ask. I still can't believe she said that!

She smiles that beautiful smile; this time it's all happiness. Then she leans in and kisses me.

"How about dinner tomorrow night?" I ask, still in shock. SHE KISSED ME!

"8 o'clock, my place?" she answers. "What do you want?"

"Whatever, as long as your there." Hey, never hurts to lay on the charm.

Lily laughs, and we dance until the end of the song.

She takes my hand as we walk back to the group.

"Maroon5 strikes again," Woody says, laughing. "Watch out guys; you're next."

"Yeah," Lily teases Peter, Garret, and Nigel, "Now, I'm going to be like Jordan and play the CD all the time. Eventually it'll get you, too."

I squeeze Lily's hand on top of the table, and she smiles back at me. "You know what, guys. I think it's worth it," I say with a smile, "Don't you want your own lovely lady?"

"Bloody hell, two lovesick guys and two lovesick girls in our morgue. I don't know how I'm going to handle it," Nigel says, shaking his head.

"And just think, Nige," Jordan says, always willing to tease, "You get to share an office with one of them."

Nigel just starts banging his head against the table, causing us all to laugh.

Lily and I leave around 7:30 because she's still had a long couple of days. I don't think any of us have slept more than 10 hours in the past 3 days. I drive her to her apartment and walk her to her door.

"Goodnight, Lily. And thank you for not turning me down." I know I'm acting like a nervous schoolboy, all fidgety, but I can't help it.

"No, Bug. Thank you," Lily says, smiling softly. "You've always been there for me no matter what, and I've never thanked you for it."

I look at her shocked. How can she think that? "But you have," I say, shaking my head, "Every time you confided in me or listened to me when I had a problem, you were thanking me. By just being there with me, being a friend, being a beautifully person inside and out, you were thanking me."

I silence her on-coming protest with a kiss. I learned a thing or two about romance from those old movies my mother and sister used to watch when I was younger. I KISSED HER THIS TIME. She breaks the kiss and heads into her apartment, offering a quiet "bye" before shutting the door.

I did it! I can't believe I did it. I can't believe she agreed to go out with me. I walk back to my car a happy man, no longer tired from the past couple days. I did it. I have a date with the most beautiful woman tomorrow night. What am I going to wear?

**I know the last line may have been stupid, but I know Indian guys. Even if they don't look like it, they're concerned about clothes and appearance. All of the ones I know are, young and old. Ha ha ha. I hope you liked this one, too.**

Special thanks to:

**NCCJFAN:** I want Jerry O'Connell drunk or sober, too. Thanks for reviewing my story. Your story was so awesome, and I was glad you liked mine. Hopefully season 4 will return to seasons 1 & 2 and give us some Woody/Jordan interaction that will lead to romance.

**jtbwriter** Thanks. I liked everyone getting behind him, too. He needs that support group to try and reach Jordan.

**not-falling** You reviewed my alias story, so yay! I'm glad Lauren's dead, too. I feel you on the crappy reviews. I wrote a Harry Potter one that I posted on a LJ list and someone ripped it to shreds without reading anything but the prologue. I took it down because I already wasn't sure of it, and I didn't want to risk anything else. I was always taught to point out something nice as well as something that doesn't work. That's constructive criticism. Just saying this doesn't work and this doesn't work is not helpful. Also people write fic's for fun so saying like "this is out of character" or "In England they say Mum versus Mom" is tacky. I'm sorry…I don't rag on British who write fics about American shows and use British English. Most people don't because we're not professional writers. Geez. And fics can be out of character in my mind because we only see parts of a person's character, whether its on tv, in a book, or in real life. Plus, at least in your story, 5 years changes people a lot. So, don't be discouraged. I say if you don't like it, don't read it. And don't review it unless there is some major mistake that needs fixing.

**Upside-Up:** Another vignette…exciting huh? And it's Maroon5, sorry. I saw them in concert and now I'm on a kick. I almost chose this for Woody and Jordan, but I felt "Shiver" was more his style. This started out using "The Sweetest Goodbye" but by the time I got to the song, I realized "She Will Be Loved" worked better. I'm looking for other songs…so if you know any, let me know. I agree with the hook up thing. People need to. Hahahaha.

**Britt:** It's true. You can't go wrong with a Woody/Jordan. Hope you like this one, too.

**To anyone else who reviews "Shiver" after this is up:** THANK YOU!


End file.
